Siempre me gustaste
by felciziana
Summary: Bella se va a vivir a forks un tiempo, tiene 17 años y cuando conoce a un chico de ojos verdes y pelo cobrizo se da cuenta de que será el amor de su vida, pero... ¿Él la amará a ella? ¿Serán el uno para el otro?  Todos humanos
1. ¡Alice!

**Capítulo 1: ¡ALICE!**

_20-04-01_

_Querido diario: _

_Hace meses que estoy en Forks, no logro acostumbrarme al clima-pensarás que estoy loca, por no acostumbrarme todavía pero me encantaba el sol abrazador de Phoenix, las playas y todo, aquí es todo muy verde, lo que debería ser café como los troncos de los árboles, ahora son verdes, por culpa del musgo. ¡ES COMO UN PLANETA ALIENIGENA!_

_En la escuela me costó un poco adaptarme hasta después de 3 semanas, por suerte me adapté, tengo unos cuantos amigos llamados Jessica, Ángela, Mike, Eric… y sin olvidar a mi mejor amiga Alice, la quiero mucho, pero su adicción a las compras me asustan, pero aún así la quiero. _

_Todavía no me gusta nadie, pero cuando pase espero que no sea alguien que ni siquiera sepa que existo, volveré a escribir cuando tenga algo nuevo que contarte. _

Dejé de escribir porque tenía que ir a al instituto y se me estaba haciendo tarde. Bajé las escaleras casi corriendo, agradecida de no haberme caído. Zampé el desayuno que me preparé, no era muy elaborado por el tiempo que tenía para hacerlo, eran solo unas tostadas con mantequilla y un vaso de leche tibia.

No me demoré mucho, al menos me sobró 1 minuto, me estacioné al frente del porche amarillo de Alice, apenas me vio dio un salto hacia mí y me abrazó diciendo: ¡Hola Bella!

La abracé de vuelta, sin entender su expresión, conociendo a Alice, tramaba algo, algo muy, muy malo.

-Hola Alice, ¿A que viene tanta alegría?

-¡Porque voy a hacer una fiesta de disfraces este Sábado y estas obligada a ir!

-¡NO!- grité- ¡Alice, no me gustan las fiestas y lo sabes!

-¡Vamos Bella! Será divertido.- dijo haciendo un adorable puchero.

-¡Ahí, Alice! ¡No me mires así!

-¡Porfis! ¿¡Porfiiisss!

-¡Bueno, bueno!

-¡Yupii!-dijo Alice mientras se ponía a saltar de aquí para aya como una niña pequeña

-Pero me dejarás elegir mi disfraz

-Claro claro, con tal que vallas disfrazada…

-¿Y tú de que te disfrazarás?

-¡Ya lo verás!- dijo mientras se iba saltando.

Sonó el timbre y tuve que casi correr para llegar a tiempo a mis clases de Trigonometría- Las clases que más odio- Me senté y miré a Alice que estaba sentada a mi lado buscando algo en su bolso.

-Aquí tienes Bella, me dijo casi en un susurro, porque el profesor estaba entrando a la sala.

Miré lo que me había pasado y era un pequeño cartoncito no muy grande, pero muy adornado que decía: "Gran Fiesta De Disfraces" y abajo decía la fecha de la fiesta y la dirección, quedé sorprendida al ver que sería en la casa de los Cullen- La casa que todos querían conocer y hasta yo que era la mejor amiga de Alice, no la conocía.

Fije la vista en Alice y ella me sonrió, Arranqué un pedacito de papel de una hoja de mi cuaderno y empecé a escribir:

-¿Alice, en serio te dieron permiso para hacer una fiesta en tu casa?

Se lo pasé disimuladamente para que el profesor no se diera cuenta.

Ella lo miró por unos segundos y empezó a escribir encima, luego me lo pasó.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?

Y volví a escribir:

-Bueno, porque nadie sabe como llegar, ni si quiera yo, que soy tu mejor amiga

No se demoró mucho y me lo devolvió

-De eso no te preocupes, tengo un "AS" bajo la manga. Levanté una ceja y ella solo se rió.

Me quitó el papel antes de que pudiera escribir una respuesta y luego me lo devolvió, después de escribir algo más.

-Tengo que repartir las invitaciones, ¿Me ayudas?

-Está bien- le dije resignada, total no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

No seguimos hablando por papelitos, intenté con todas mis fuerzas poner atención a la pizarra llena de números y símbolos, que para mí era como leer chino. Las locas ideas de Alice me ponían muy nerviosa, de solo pensar que faltaban 2 días, ya estábamos a jueves.

El timbre sonó y me apuré a guardar todas mis cosas, Alice empezó a empujarme el brazo con algo, la miré y vi que eran un montón de invitaciones, las agarré y le dije:

-Alice, ¿no serán muchas?- pregunté, no sabía que ella pensaba invitar a toda la escuela, incluso aunque fuera así, sobrarían invitaciones.

-¡Claro que no!, ¡no exageres Bella! ¡Quiero que sea la mejor fiesta de todo el mundo y que haya mucha gente!

Nos pusimos a repartir las invitaciones, me dijo que no dejara a nadie sin una y cuando por fin terminé me encontré con ella de nuevo y nos dirigimos a la cafetería a comer algo. Me senté en la mesa de siempre, con mis amigos y Alice se fue a sentar con sus hermanos, los Cullen y lo Hale, todos eran adoptados por el doctor Cullen, pero Alice, Edward y Emmett son hermanos biológicos, al igual que Rosalie y Jasper que son gemelos.

Prefería sentarme con mis amigos que con los hermanos de Alice, no porque no me llevara bien con Rosalie o con Jasper, o con Emmett, el problema era Edward, el chico de pelo cobrizo que me ignoraba, en biología nos sentamos juntos, pero no cruzamos palabra. ¡Ni si quiera me saludaba! Es un mal educado, siempre que lo veo pienso eso de él.

A la salida me encontré de nuevo con Alice esperándome apoyada en mi coche con una sonrisa que nadie se la sacaba de su pequeño rostro de duende.

-Hola

-¡Hola Bella! Te tengo una propuesta

-¡Escúpelo ya, Alice!- Gruñí-Me estaba poniendo nerviosa de solo pensar en las cosas que podía estar planeando.

-¿Que te parece ir a una tienda en Port Ángeles? A buscar un disfraz claro

-NO

-¡Por favor Bella! No te pongas difícil

-Pero Alice…

-¡Nada de peros! O vienes hoy conmigo a buscar un disfraz para ti o yo te elijo uno

-¿Cómo algo tan pequeño puede ser tan insoportable?- le dije mirándola con cara de odio

-¿Eso es un si?- Asentí con la cabeza.-Me agarró del brazo y me arrastró hasta su Porche:

-Pero Alice, ¿Qué hay de mi coche?- Protesté

-No te preocupes, le diré a Edward que lo valla a dejar a tu casa.

-¿Por qué mejor no lo voy a dejar yo y tu me vienes siguiendo en tu porche amarillo?- No quería que Edward lo fuera a dejar, no quería que me odiara más.

-¡Qué brillante eres!-dijo mientras me pellizcaba la mejilla.


	2. De compras

**Capítulo 2: De compras**

Cuando llegamos a Port Ángeles a buscar un disfraz para mí, no tenía muchas ganas de estar todo el día caminando de tienda en tienda (nunca tenía ganas la verdad) y probarme miles de cosas que igual no compraría. Ósea era gastar el tiempo.

Entramos en una tienda que se llamaba "Go for it" la verdad yo no entré, fui arrastrada por Alice que increíblemente, tenía fuerza.

Nos pusimos a ver muchos disfraces, Alice empezaba a hacerme sugerencias, pero yo no tenía los mismos gustos que ella, para elegir ropa ni menos disfraces. Hasta que encontró uno que me gustó, era de Jeannie de mi bella genio y Alice estuvo encantada de que me gustara.

Lo compré, esperando poder irme ahora, sentía que había estado horas en esa tienda.

Pero mis planes se fueron al diablo cuando Alice empezó a buscar una tienda en donde vendieran pelucas y maquillaje.

-Alice, no es necesario

-Si lo es Bella, tienes que verte muy bien

-¿Por qué?

-Porque va a estar todo el instituto y quiero que vean lo hermosa que eres.

-No es para tanto Alice, debe haber otra razón-Me miró con cara de inocencia- ella sabía actuar muy bien, así que no estaba segura de si era de ella esa cara o una máscara-

-¿Otra razón? Preguntó

-Si, ¿Para qué debería ver el instituto que soy bonita?

-Para que rompas corazones esa noche- rió musicalmente

Puse los ojos en blanco

Luego de que Alice comprara todo lo necesario para su disfraz y el mío nos fuimos, el camino de regreso fue silencioso, no nos demoramos mucho en volver, así que eran las cinco de la tarde cuando llegué a mi casa, Charlie todavía no había llegado. Eso me daba tiempo para ducharme y hacer mis tareas, por suerte no eran muchas. Terminé con tiempo de sobra, incluso pude leer un poco Romeo y Julieta, aunque me lo sabía de memoria, me gustaba leerlo y leerlo, nunca me cansaba.

Como faltaban poco para las siete de la tarde, empecé a hacerle la comida a Charlie, primero me puse a por ver qué había para preparar, como no había mucho, decidí hacer pescado frito.

Cuando entró, vino directamente a la cocina, lo miré, él estaba a punto de decirme algo y me di cuenta al tiro de qué me iba a preguntar así que respondí:

-Pescado frito

-Huele delicioso

-Gracias, estará listo en dos minutos- cuando dije eso, el se fue a sentar a la mesa, empecé a llevar los cubiertos y vasos con jugo de naranja a la mesa, cuando por fin se terminó de cocinar el pescado, lo serví y empezamos a comer, como siempre, no dijimos nada.

Cuando terminamos de comer, me puse a lavar los platos y Charlie se fue al living a ver la televisión. Subí rápido a mi habitación, seguía muy nerviosa por la fiesta de Alice…

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, ya faltaba un día para la fiesta, ahora, tendría que estar en la casa de Alice, conociéndola me haría ir dos horas antes para llenarme de maquillaje y hacerme parecer una "DIOSA" como dice ella, pero para mí, eso era una tortura, porque soy como una muñeca en sus manos.

Cuando terminaron las clases, estaba dispuesta a irme, me fui hacia el estacionamiento del instituto, cuando vi a Alice.

-¡Bella!-dijo mientras venía corriendo hacia mí.

-¿Alice?

-Oye Bella, ¿Me podrías ayudar a adornar la casa y prepararlo todo para mañana?

-¡Pero Alice!, falta un día, ¿No podemos hacerlo mañana?

-Bella, para que las cosas se hagan bien, hay que hacerlas con A-N-T-I-C-I-P-A-C-I-Ó-N.-Puse los ojos en blanco, aunque sabía que si me resistía, de alguna manera, ella lograría que la ayudara hoy, usando chantaje emocional, así que tuve que aceptar a regañadientes.

-Está bien, pero me las vas a pagar ¿eh?

-¡Si, como digas!- dijo muy animada, mientras me agarraba el brazo y me volvía arrastrar a su auto. Empezaba a odiar a ese pequeño duendecillo. Pero antes de partir recordé algo.

-¡Espera Alice!

-¿Qué pasa Bella?

-¡Mi coche!-Sentí como a Alice casi le salían chispas por los ojos

-Edward lo irá a dejar a tu casa

-P…Pero- no alcancé a decirle que mejor lo hiciéramos como la otra vez, ella ya había encendido el motor y pisado el acelerador. No entendí la prisa de Alice, sabía que tramaba algo, tal vez quería decorar lo más rápido posible, no definitivamente tramaba algo.

El paisaje se veía borroso a causa de la alocada conducción de Alice, vi como se desviaba, la miré y le dije:

-¿No íbamos a tu casa?

-¡Claro que no!, tenemos que ir a comprar las cosas para adornar y todo eso

-¡Alice!, ¡Pensé que ya las habías comprado! Ahora lo entendía todo, ella se comportó así porque sabía que si yo me daba cuenta de que todavía no compraba lo necesario, me escaparía de alguna manera para no tener que salir de compras.

-No, prefiero que vayas conmigo para que me des tu opinión acerca de ¡todo!

-¿No podías pedírselo a Rosalie o a Esme?-Le pregunté mientras hacía un puchero

-Bella, tú eres mi mejor amiga, prefiero tu opinión.

-¡Pero si no nos parecemos en nada respecto a gustos Alice! Puso los ojos en blanco, me miro con cara de estas-equivocada y me sacó su pequeña lengua. Yo hice lo mismo, parecíamos dos niñas pequeñas. Ambas reímos al ver como nos comportábamos a veces.

Alice me llevó a una tienda con artículos especiales para fiestas, había de todo: Globos, guirnaldas, sombreros con muchos colores, piñatas, serpentina, sprays de esos que tiraban una especie de hilo de no se que, cornetas y muchas cosas más.

Nos pusimos a ver lo que necesitaríamos o mejor dicho lo que necesitaría Alice para la fiesta, la mitad del tiempo pedía mi opinión, yo casi no pensaba lo que le decía, podría estarle vendiendo mi alma al diablo y yo respondería cualquier cosa sin sentido.

Obviamente Alice se dio cuenta de que estaba distraída- ¿Cómo no estarlo?- si ella sabe que me carga ir de compras, me retaba cada cinco minutos al darse cuenta de que le respondía solo lo que ella quería oír.

-¡Bella! Te traje aquí para que me dieras TÚ opinión, no a que me dijeras lo que yo quiero oír.

-Pero Alice, sabes que no tengo los mismos gustos que tú, aunque eligiera algo que es de mi gusto, igual terminarías eligiendo lo que tú quieres, así que, solo elige lo que a ti te parece apropiado, total nos ahorramos unas cuantas peleas estúpidas.

-¡Vamos Bella! ¡Al menos dame tu opinión sincera de algo!, como por ejemplo- dijo mientras me mostraba algo que tenía en la mano.- ¿Crees que es muy exagerado llevar esto?

-¡Alice! ¿Te volviste loca?- La verdad no era una pregunta, si no la constatación de un hecho.-Alice, de veras se había vuelto loca.- ¡Les darás un gran susto a todos si llevas eso!

-No seas exagerada Bella, solo el ruido, ¡Te apuesto a que se divertirán!- Enarqué una ceja, no muy segura de si ella estaba cuerda.- ¡No seas aguafiestas!

-Bueno, si a alguien le da un paro cardiaco, la culpa será toda tuya.- Puso los ojos en blanco.

- Bella, ni que fuera un tiburón en una bolsa de plástico.

-Como quieras, pero yo te echaré la culpa a ti si pasa algo.-

-Ok, dijo mientras sonreía.- Ya verás como no tendrás la oportunidad.

Pasamos más de dos horas buscando tiendas y comprando cosas para la fiesta, Alice era muy apasionada por las compras, eso era lo que no me gustaba de ella, si dices la palabra COMPRAS muy cerca de ella, estarás perdido, no estaría pasando esto si fuera con Ángela o con Jessica.

Cuando por fin terminamos, no sé como cupieron todas las bolsas en el auto, eran muchas y ni pensar en cuanto dinero se gastó, pero a ella no le importaba, con tal de que fuera la mejor fiesta de todo el mundo, podría gastar el dinero de un país entero, la verdad, si lo hiciera no me sorprendería.

Llegamos antes de lo esperado a su casa, ahora tenía que prepararme para la segunda parte, de tres, decorar la inmensa casa de los Cullen, que se veía como una misión imposible, pero con Alice todo se puede.

Esme me saludó cuando me vio entrar:

-Hola querida, dijo mientras me sonreía.- ¿Cómo estas?

-Hola, muy bien gracias ¿y usted?

-Muy bien también, ¿Vienes a ayudar a Alice con lo de la fiesta?

-Claro- le dije mientras miraba a Alice con rabia, ella solo se limitó a sonreír.

-¡Vamos Bella, tenemos mucho trabajo!-Gruñí de solo pensar en todo lo que había que hacer-


	3. La fiesta parte 1

**Capítulo 3: La fiesta parte 1**

Cuando por fin pude volver a mi casa, ¡estaba echa polvo! Pero lo que me sorprendió fue ver mi antiguo monovolumen, Edward si me lo había traído, como había dicho Alice, me sentí algo mal, Edward no tenía que haberlo echo. Entré a la casa, vi a Charlie parado en la entrada, con el seño fruncido. Le conté todo lo que tuve que hacer, él lo entendió y lo dejó pasar, llegué a mi habitación y me tiré a la cama, estuve un rato así hasta que miré la hora, ya eran las diez de la noche, ¿Estuve todo el día de compras y decorando la casa de Alice, cuando la fiesta empezaría a las siete de la tarde? Estaba segura, la mataría después de la fiesta.

Me costó un mundo dormirme, no quería, porque sabía que cuando despertara tendría que ir a la fiesta de Alice y a mi no me gustan mucho las fiestas que digamos, ¡Me agotan!, pero ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué Alice quiere hacer una fiesta sin nada que celebrar? ¿La estará haciendo solo para divertirse un rato?, Con Alice, nunca se sabe.- pensé antes de caer rendida en un profundo sueño-

Desperté al escuchar que mi celular sonaba, yo no había puesto la alarma así que solo podía ser que me estaban llamando, miré el celular y decía: Alice llamando

Suspiré y acepté la llamada:

-¿Alo?- dije media dormida

-¡Bella!

-¿Si Alice?

-Te iré a buscar para la fiesta a las cinco y media.- Dijo con un tono muy animado y de la nada se empezó a reír.

-Ok, hasta entonces Alice

-¡Adiós Bella!- seguía riéndose.

Dejé el celular en la mesita de noche, rodé sobre un costado para volver a dormir, unos segundos después empecé a preguntarme que hora era, volví a rodar sobre un costado para mirar el reloj de la mesita de noche, casi me caigo de la cama por lo rápido que me paré. ¡Eran las Cinco! ¡Por eso se reía Alice! ¡Ella sabía que estaba durmiendo!-se me debía notar por el tono de voz-

Tenía que hacer miles de cosas para estar lista, salí corriendo al baño, prendí lo más rápido posible la llave de la ducha para luego meterme, no tuve tiempo de relajarme, no me podía demorar más de veinte minutos bañándome, por suerte terminé solo en diez.

No sabía que ponerme, pero luego recordé que era una fiesta de disfraces, aunque no quería llegar vestida como Jeannie así que me puse unos jeans y una polera azul sin mangas, con un chaleco, metí el disfraz a un bolso y fui a tomar un desayuno rápido, bueno la verdad no debería estar desayunando a esta hora, pero había dormido toda la tarde. Creo que fue por culpa del estrés, de solo pensar en la palabra "fiesta" me daban escalofríos, también la palabra "Alice" era de temer… pero lo que si lograba ponerme la piel de gallina era juntar las dos palabras en la misma oración: "La Fiesta De Alice".

Cuando terminé de desayunar lavé a toda velocidad los platos, mientras lo hacía miré el reloj que estaba en la pared de la cocina, decía que eran las cinco con veinticinco minutos, me quedaban cinco minutos para terminar de lavar los platos y empezar a lavarme los dientes.

Justo cuando terminé de lavarme los dientes escuché el sonido de una bocina, provenía del Porche de Alice. Bajé- no muy rápido- las escaleras para no caerme. Cuando salí de la casa tuve que cerrar con llave la puerta. Me dirigí al coche de Alice, ella me miró, levantó una ceja y negó con la cabeza como diciendo Ahí-Bella-que-aré-contigo.

-¿Qué?-pregunté mientras me subía.

-¿Por qué no estas disfrazada?- preguntó con tono de reproche.

-Alice, falta una hora para la fiesta, puedo cambiarme en tu casa. Enarcó una ceja y dijo:

-¿Al menos traes el disfraz verdad?-Puse los ojos en blanco

-¡Por su puesto Alice!-Lo dije como si fuera tan obvio hasta para un niño. Miró su reloj y pisó el acelerador.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a la conducción de Alice, pero aún me daba miedo, ¿Y si nos estrellamos? Pero confiaba en ella, solo cuando miraba la carretera porque cuando se distraía me daban escalofríos.

Estábamos llegando cuando vi que entre los árboles que habían de camino a su casa estaban adornados con luces que brillaban y ayudaban a encontrar el camino a la casa de los Cullen, ahora entendía a qué se refería Alice con lo de: De eso no te preocupes, tengo un "AS" bajo la manga Nunca dejaba de sorprenderme de lo astuta que podía llegar a ser.

Apenas bajé del coche, Alice me agarró del brazo y me empujó hacia la casa, cuando entré quedé boquiabierta, esto no era como yo lo esperaba, era mucho peor. Había una pista de baile, que hizo después de que yo me fuera, pensé, aunque pudo ser que no me diera cuenta, porque yo adorné otro sector de la casa, había un gran equipo de música, y unos parlantes muy grandes al lado. Había dos mesas que deben ser para la comida. No me quise seguir fijando en como estaba la casa, parecía más una discoteca que la casa de mi mejor amiga.

-¿Sorprendida?

-Alice… ¿cómo lo logras?

-Esfuerzo y ganas.- dijo mientras se reía.- Bueno se nos hace tarde, ¡Tenemos que ponernos nuestros disfraces!- Me volvió a agarrar del brazo y me hizo subir las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y me llevó al baño.

Empezamos a cambiarnos, al fin pude ver su disfraz, ¡Era de Cleopatra!- ¡Se le veía hermoso! ¿Por qué a mi no se me veía así el de Jeannie?

Me costó ponerme bien el disfraz, era mi talla y todo, pero no me gustaba mucho la idea de que fuera todo rosado y tuve que ponerme una peluca rubia con un peinado hacia arriba, que pesaba un poco, pero era soportable, cuando logré ponerme ese condenado disfraz, no sabía que luego venía algo peor que eso… El maquillaje…

-¡Alice!

-¡Quédate quieta!

-¡No me gusta que me eches kilos de maquillaje!

-¡No exageres! ¡Cuando te veas como una Diosa de la belleza me lo agradecerás! Intenté poner los ojos en blanco, pero cuando Alice se dio cuenta de que lo haría me miró con cara de pocos amigos y decidí no hacerlo. Mientras era maquillada por Alice, a mi mente volvieron los recuerdos de lo que pasó ayer, cuando estaba adornando la casa de los Cullen.

-Flash back

-¡Alice, esto es mucho para dos personas!- Puso los ojos en blanco.-

-Bella…- estaba a punto de decirme algo, pero se arrepintió y no siguió, la miré perpleja.- y luego habló:

-¿Sabes? Se me ha olvidado algo, sigue por mientras, no tardo.-Gruñí.

Salió casi danzando de la habitación, siempre que la veía caminar, pensaba que ella debería ser una bailarina, todas la envidiarían por su facilidad para moverse.

Apenas salió, escuché un sonido que provenía de la otra habitación, era el sonido de un piano, pensé que Alice tocaba, ¿Si no quién?- Fui a escuchar la melodía.

-¿Alice, por qué nunca me dijiste…? Antes de terminar la oración me encontré con unos ojos verdes que me miraron confundidos.

¡No era Alice la que tocaba! ¡Si no su hermano Edward!- Me sonrojé al ver que él se rió de que lo confundiera con Alice.

-Lamento decirte que no soy Alice.

-P…Perdón, es que no sabía que tocabas el piano… Tartamudee nerviosa.

-No sabes mucho de mí.- Dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos, quedé hipnotizada con su mirada, tenía unos ojos muy bonitos, me sonrojé y miré hacia otro lado.

Justo en ese momento llegó Alice con una caja llena de cosas para fiestas, la miré, agradecida de que me salvara de esa hermosa mirada.

-¿Edward, por qué no nos ayudas a decorar y ordenar un poco la casa?- ¡Quería matar a Alice!- Sabía que sería muy incómodo estar al lado de alguien que no te habla y finge que no existes, además lo que de verdad me avergonzaba era que… Estaba enamorada de Edward y él ni si quiera sabía que yo existía.

-Claro- dijo mientras se dirigía a la sala en donde iba a ser la fiesta. Bueno, mira el lado positivo- pensé- al menos está Alice aquí-eso me hacía sentirme menos nerviosa- Pero como siempre, algo tenía que salir mal. El celular de Alice sonó, lo contestó y luego de unos minutos de hablar con alguien cortó y dijo:

-Lo siento, pero Esme no va a poder hacer las compras y me dijo que las hiciera yo, tendrán que ordenar todo ustedes dos.

Mierda pensé. Alice se me acercó y me dijo al oído: Algún día me lo agradecerás, lo dijo tan bajito que estaba segura de que Edward no había escuchado, no entendía a qué se refería con lo de Algún día me lo agradecerás Lo analicé un rato y luego me sonrojé al entenderlo, ¡Ella se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de su hermano!

Cuando el color rosa de mis mejillas se fue, me puse a desenredar unos cables que eran para conectar los parlantes del estéreo, estuve más de diez minutos tratando de desenredarlos, ¡Pero era imposible! Edward se dio cuenta de mi problema y se me acercó:

-¿Te ayudo?

-Cl…Claro- tartamudee, y mis mejillas volvieron a ponerse rojas. Él sonrió y se sentó a mi lado para ayudarme.

-Es imposible- dije luego de estar más de veinte minutos los dos intentando desenredarlos, incluso creo que los dejamos peor.

-Nada es imposible- Objetó.

-Bueno, nada excepto esto- dije mientras subía las manos, le mostraba los cables y fruncía el seño.

-En eso tienes razón.- dijo pensativo.- Pero si nos esforzamos más, tal vez logremos desenredar todo esto.

-Ni superman podría hacerlo.- le dije riendo de mi propia broma

-Quizás tengas razón, pero si no logramos desenredar esto antes de que Alice llegue… Estaremos muertos o peor, tendríamos que ir de compras con ella a buscar otros cables y si me diera a elegir, preferiría morir.- Dijo mientras se reía.- Se veía hermoso cuando sonreía, parecía un adonis.-

Quería seguir hablando con él, solo para seguir escuchando su linda voz, pero no sabía de qué, hasta que vino a mi mente algo que pasó hace poco.

-Se… me había… olvidado darte las… gracias por l...lo de la otra vez.- Tartamudee nerviosa.

-¿Disculpa?- Se veía confundido.

-Tú sabes, cuando f…fuiste a dejar mi auto…

-¡Ah! Claro… de nada.- me sonrió y me puse mucho más roja que un tomate, si eso era posible.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Cómo lo… llevaste si no tenías las llaves?- Antes de que pudiera responder, sonó la puerta. Sentí como Edward suspiraba de alivio.

-Yo voy- dijo mientras se paraba. Escuché como sonaba la puerta al abrirse y a Alice.

-Vamos Edward, Emmett, no se queden ahí parados y ayúdame.- No había escuchado a Emmett llegar, pero si ellos no la ayudaban, tendría que hacerlo yo, así que me paré y fui hasta la entrada de la casa.

-Pensé que eras fuerte hermanita- dijo Emmett entre risas.- Cuando me vio dijo: ¡Espera! ¡No te muevas!- Le hice caso, mientras Alice me miraba con ira y seguía gritándome que la ayudara, se veía tan cómica con cinco bolsas en cada diminuto bracito. Edward estaba riéndose con ganas.

-Pensé que eras un caballero, Edward, no te estas comportando como uno.- Gruñó Alice.

Emmett volvió corriendo con una cámara fotográfica en las manos y le dijo a Alice:

-¡Sonríe!- y tomó una fotografía.

-¡EMMETT!- gritó Alice tan fuerte que estoy segura de que se escuchó hasta Japón.

No pude soportarlo más y estallé de risa, tanto que hasta me salían lágrimas de los ojos- Emmett estaba mostrándole la foto a Edward y luego me la mostró a mí, se veía tan cómica, con sus ojos azules mostrando odio, parecía más una mula de carga que una duendecilla molestosa.

- Esta foto vale oro- agregó Emmett riéndose.

-¡Ya está bueno!, ¡Ya se burlaron de mí un buen rato, ahora ayúdenme o me las pagarán! Cuando dijo eso, todos reímos el doble de fuerte y con más ganas, al ver que la pobre Alice estaba desesperada.

-¡Edward, Bella y Emmett! ¡Ayúdenme o…!

-¿Qué vas a hacer Alice?- dijo Emmett todavía riéndose- ¿Pegarnos la cara al piso?- Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja, pero no era una sonrisa bonita, sino malévola. Edward y yo nos miramos asustados y corrimos a ayudar a Alice.

-¡Oh, vamos!- dijo Emmett- ¿En serio se creen eso de que Alice les haría algo así por no ayudarla?

-Créeme Emmett, será peor que eso.- Dijo Edward

-Ella también es mi hermana y nunca he visto que se vengue.-

-¿No recuerdas el bote de pintura que te cayó "accidentalmente", la semana pasada cuando molestaste a Alice?- Se venga, pero disimuladamente.- continuó.

Mierda dijo Emmett y abrió los ojos como platos, ¡Tú!- dijo mientras señalaba a Alice.- ¡Tú fuiste la que me rompió mi disco de colección!- Ella sonrió.

-¡Me las pagarás Alice!- Dijo Emmett, muy enojado. Pero dudaba de que de verdad lo hiciera.

-Inténtalo, pero te irá peor. Dicho esto, Emmett se fue al segundo piso.

-¡Eh, Emmett!- dije- ¿Me darías una copia de la fo…? –Alice me miró con fuego en los ojos, definitivamente, debía callarme si quería seguir viva.

Emmett rió, pero asintió con la cabeza cuando Alice no estaba mirando y se fue.

-Fin del Flash Back

Volví al "ahora" cuando Alice me preguntó por qué me reía.-Ni si quiera me había dado cuenta de que me estaba riendo.

-¿Qué me perdí?

-Nada, Alice.- Dije mientras recordaba la expresión de su cara cuando nadie le hacía caso. Y volví a reír.

-Será mejor que no te sigas riendo, porque si es algo relacionado conmigo, te irá muy mal. Sellé mis labios. Alice alzó una ceja y luego siguió maquillándome.

-Hablando de cosas chistosas…-Dije con tono casual- ¿Qué le aras a Emmett, por lo de ayer?

-Algo que le hará entender que no debe meterse con Alice Cullen.- Dijo riéndose musicalmente, pero al mismo tiempo malvadamente.

Me fijé en el reloj que estaba en la pared del baño y vi que eran casi las siete, miré a Alice y le dije:

-¿Te falta mucho?

-Ya terminé- me dijo mientras le daba el último retoque de maquillaje a mi cara y miraba el reloj.

-Mejor ve a recibir a los invitados- tengo que ponerme linda yo también.- Dijo con una sonrisa. Sin duda planeaba algo.- Ahora estaba al cien por ciento segura, pero no tenía idea de qué era.-

Bajé las escaleras, preocupándome de no caerme, no quería montar una escenita justo ahora, vi a algunas personas sentadas en los sillones, eran los Cullen y los Hale, empecé a ver cómo iban disfrazados: Rosalie, como una Barbie, pensé por el pelo hasta la cintura y ese vestido tan ajustado y con lentejuelas rosadas, Jasper como un vaquero, Emmett como un… la verdad no entendí su disfraz, tenía una peluca rubia y ropa ajustada también y por último Edward, estaba disfrazado… ¿Cómo el mayor Nelson? ¿Él de "Mi Bella Genio"? Y… ¡Yo era Jeannie ! ¡La genio!...

Me puse roja de solo pensar en que Alice hizo eso a propósito… Ella me las pagaría.


	4. La fiesta parte 2

**Capítulo 4: La fiesta parte 2**

Cuando estuve al lado de ellos, miraron a Edward y a mi, como insinuando algo.

-Ea, ea, ea- Dijo Emmett, riéndose- Aquí hay algo…- Me sonrojé de solo pensar en que Edward y yo fuéramos algo más que amigos, ni si quiera éramos eso, solo conocidos.

-Solo ha sido una coincidencia- dije

-Si claro, coincidencia…- Dijo Emmett mientras subía sus cejas rápido, volviendo a insinuar algo.- Pillines.- Me sonrojé el triple que antes, ahora sentía que estaba más roja que un tomate, si es que era posible. Edward le fulminó con la mirada.

-No molestes Emmett, yo no elegí este disfraz, fue Alice, dijo que me lo tenía que poner si o si, no se por qué insistió tanto…

-¿Oye Emmett, de qué estas disfrazado?- Tenía que cambiar de tema, además sentía mucha curiosidad.

-Del Ken.- Me empecé a reír.

-¿¡Ósea que Rosalie es tu Barbie!

-Exacto, entiendes rápido- Me sonrió.

-Que ingeniosos, pero lo extraño es que los Kens son callados.

-Bueno, yo soy un caso especial.- Fruncí el seño.

Sonó el timbre, yo no quería recibir a toda la gente que venía, hasta que llegara Alice, así que me hice la tonta, para que otra persona abriera, todos me miraron a mí.

-Vamos, Bella, tu tienes que abrir la puerta.- Dijo Edward riendo, Alice te lo pidió a ti.

-No tengo por qué hacerlo, no es mi casa- Dije sonriendo.

-Eres la genio de Edward- Dijo Emmett señalándolo con gesto burlón.- Si él te lo ordena, tendrás que obedecer.- Apenas dijo eso se empezó a reír a todo pulmón.

-Tiene razón, ¡Te ordeno que abras la puerta!- Dijo Edward, con tono burlón y autoritario.- Le fulminé con la mirada, eso hizo que empezara a reírse.

-¡Ya!, se comportan como pre-escolares, yo abriré.- Dijo Rosalie.

Mientras Rosalie abría la puerta para recibir a los invitados, me acerqué a Emmett y le susurré al oído:

-¿Todavía tienes la foto de Alice?- Asintió y volvió a reír a todo pulmón, debió recordar la cara que tenía ella.

-Parecen viejas chismosas-Dijo Edward.- ¿Qué es de lo que tanto hablan?

-Parece que alguien está celoso…- Dijo Emmett- No te preocupes, no te voy a quitar a tu novia.- Y me guiñó un ojo.

-No es mi novia-Dijo, y vi que se sonrojó

-No es mi novio-Dije también sonrojada.

-No les creo.- contraatacó Emmett.- Sé que hay algo más.

Edward y yo íbamos a alegar, pero no pudimos porque venían los invitados, a saludarnos, recién ahora me había dado cuenta de que se apagaron las luces, sonaba la música muy fuerte y habían luces que parpadeaban y brillaban mucho, como una disco.

Ángela y Jessica me saludaron primero.

-Hola Bella, lindo disfraz.- Dijo Ángela sonriendo.

-Si Bella y que coincidencia de que justo Edward esté vestido como el mayor Nelson.- Dijo Jessica, insinuando algo.

-Es solo una coincidencia, Alice nos eligió los disfraces.- Jessica puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Oh! Está bien, te creeré esta vez.- Dijo mientras reía.- Ángela y yo pusimos los ojos en blanco esta vez.

-Como digas…- Dije irónicamente.- A propósito, ¿No venías con Mike?

-No, él quiso venir solo, así que vine con Ángela y con Ben. Dijo de mala gana.- Al parecer está enojado conmigo, ve tú a saber por qué.- Agregó y se fue a saludar a Alice que recién estaba bajando las escaleras.

-¡Hablamos luego Bella!-Dijo Ángela mientras iba a saludar a Alice también.

Saludé a todos los invitados uno por uno, eran muchos, no recordaba a quien había saludado y a quién no, incluso saludé a la misma persona dos veces, Emmett se rió de eso, pero no le presté atención.

Me puse a hablar con Edward, ya que no sabía con quién más hablar.

-Alice, como siempre está loca.- Dije enarcando una ceja.

-¿Recién ahora te das cuenta?-Dijo riendo.- Yo desde que nació. Puse los ojos en blanco.

De repente las luces que brillaban se apagaron y luego de unos segundos se volvieron a prender, pero enfocando a Alice que estaba encima de una especie de escenario con un micrófono y empezó a hablar:

-Hola a todos, ¡Espero que estén disfrutando la fiesta, ahora los invito a ir al patio principal, hay una sorpresita que animará más la fiesta!-Dijo dando saltitos de felicidad. Se escucharon muchos murmullos, gritos de alegría y a la vez sorpresa.

-¡Oh, no!-Dije, Edward me miró con curiosidad.

-¿Sabes de que trata la sorpresita de Alice?-Asentí con la cabeza.

Nos dirigimos con el resto de los invitados al patio principal de la casa de los Cullen, cuando llegamos nadie sabia exactamente qué esperar, para mi sorpresa había otro escenario y micrófono, además había un equipo muy extraño, no era de música, de eso estaba segura y Emmett estaba atrás de ese equipo, parece que él lo iba a utilizar.

Una luz se prendió y volvió a enfocar a Alice.

-Bueno, aquí está… ¡LA SORPRESA!- y dicho esto, Emmett apretó un botón del extraño aparato y salieron unos fuegos artificiales muy lindos. Di un salto, por el susto. Edward se dio cuenta y me abrazó por la cintura, me sonrojé al ver la cercanía que había ahora entre Edward y yo- Y eso que solo habíamos empezado a hablar ayer.-

Todos gritaban de emoción, cada vez habían más fuegos artificiales, se veían muy bonitos en el cielo, eran con formas, estaban como corazones, palabras y esas cosas. Alice volvió a hablar:

-¡Este mensaje que saldrá ahora, es para dos personas que quiero mucho y más les vale cumplir lo que dice, y ustedes saben a quién me refiero!- Nadie entendió, todos se miraron buscando a quién se refería Alice.

-Les daré una pista- continuó- Están abrazados. Todavía nadie sabía a quiénes se refería.

-¿Tengo que decírselos?- Dijo Alice con tono de desilusión, al ver que nadie se daba cuenta.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- Gritaron todos a coro.

-¡Bueno… me refiero a… Mi hermanito Edward y mi mejor Amiga Bella!- ¡Me puse roja, como un tomate! Y Edward también, todos se pusieron a mirarnos y dijeron a coro:

-UUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIII.- Hasta Alice lo dijo, y luego tiraron un fuego artificial con un mensaje que decía:

-"Bésense"- Con corazones a los lados.-

-¡ALICE!- Gritamos.- ¡NI SI QUIERA SOMOS NOVIOS!- Otro fuego artificial inundó el cielo con su brillo, esta vez decía:

-"Pues séanlo"

-¡NO!, ¡ALICE!-Gritamos de nuevo a coro.- ¡NO TIENES DERECHO A HACERNOS ESTO!- Otro fuego estalló en el cielo:

-"Si, si lo tengo.- decía, con una carita al lado sacando la lengua"

-¡Vamos, solo bésense!-Gritó Emmett, muerto de la risa.- ¡Denle al público lo que quiere!

-¡Está bien!-Gruñimos.- Estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando Alice dijo:

-¡NO!, ¿Qué hacen?

-¡LO QUE TU NOS DIJISTE ALICE!-Gritamos, más furiosos que antes por la bipolaridad repentina de Alice.

-¡Porque tienen que hacerlo en el escenario! ¡Para que todos los vean, si no, no vale!

-Alice no lo aré.- Dijimos de nuevo a coro Edward y yo casi como un gruñido.- Otro fuego artificial salió disparado y cuando llegó al cielo explotó formando otro mensaje que decía:

"¡Porfis Porfis, Edie, Bella!"

-¡El beso, el beso!- gritaron todos a coro, a este punto mi cara no podía estar más roja, ni la de Edward.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Le pregunté a Edward frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo sé- Dijo muy confundido e incómodo por la situación que estábamos viviendo.


	5. La penitencia y venganza de Alice

**Capítulo 5: La penitencia y venganza de Alice.**

-Decidimos que no lo aremos Alice.- Gritó Edward.

-Bueno, si no lo hacen tendrán que hacer una penitencia, que elija yo-contraatacó.

-Mejor aceptemos Edward, me dan miedo las ideas de Alice.-Dije

-No creo que sea algo tan malo.

-Está bien, ustedes lo quisieron así, luego les diré que tendrán que hacer.- Dijo mientras se empezaba a reír musicalmente.

-Bueno, ahora seguiremos con los fuegos artificiales. Gritó muy animada todavía.

Todos gritaron muy emocionados, pero al mismo tiempo decepcionados por no conseguir que Edward y yo nos besáramos.

Ya eran las dos de la mañana, cuando terminó la fiesta y todos los invitados se fueron. Pero solo recuerdo haberme despedido de Rosalie y Jasper. Casi me da un infarto cuando veo la hora.

-¡Esta fiesta duró mucho!-Casi grité.- ¡Tengo que irme a casa ahora, Charlie debe estar preocupado!- Alice me agarró del brazo.

-No Bella, hablé con Charlie y le dije que te quedarías a dormir aquí, en la habitación para invitados.- Suspiré, tendría que hacerlo, creo que esa sería mi penitencia.

-Está bien, con tal de que esa sea mi penitencia, no hay problema, me iba a ir a la habitación cuando Alice de nuevo me detuvo.-

-Nunca te dije que esa sería tu penitencia Bella.- Rió.- Es mucho peor que eso. Me dio un escalofrío.

-Y entonces… ¿Cuál es?- La verdad, me daba miedo saber.

-Tendrás que dormir, en la pieza de Edward.- Casi me quedo sin aliento, pero luego pensé con claridad y dije:

-Claro, ¿Tiene dos camas o dormiré en un colchón inflable?-Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

-Obviamente en su cama.

-¿Y donde dormirá él?

-En su cama.

-¡ALICE!- Gruñí muy enojada- ¡Eso no!

-No se quisieron besar, ahora tendrán que asumir las consecuencias.-Rió, disfrutando de la situación.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-Pregunté avergonzada. Se me acercó y me susurró al oído.

-Algún día me lo agradecerás

-Ya oí eso antes.- fruncí el ceño.

Justo en ese momento Edward llegó a la sala en donde estábamos Alice y yo, nos miró con la curiosidad pintada en su hermoso rostro.

-¡Edie!-Dijo Alice, mientras se le acercaba y sonreía.

-Nunca me dices Edie a menos que quieras algo de mí- Dijo Edward pensativo

-Ya pensé en la penitencia que tendrás que pagar por no besar a Bella cuando te lo pedí.- Dijo sonriendo malévolamente. Me sonrojé de solo pensarlo.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-¡Dejar que Bella duerma contigo, en tu pieza y en la misma cama!- Especificó lo que más pudo.- Edward se puso rojo y luego dijo:

-Estas loca Alice, si es por el beso…

-¿Si es por el beso que?-Dijo ella enarcando una ceja. Edward no respondió, me abrazó por la cintura y estampó sus labios contra los míos. Sentí su aliento cálido con sabor a caramelo entrar en mi boca. Unos segundos después escuché a mi espalda el flash de una cámara, Edward se congeló en su sitio y luego miró a Alice que sonreía inocentemente con una cámara en sus manos.

-Que lindos se ven- Dijo sonriendo.

-Alice, dame la cámara.- Ordenó Edward- Alice negó con la cabeza.

-Ya besé a Bella, ahora no tendremos que hacer la penitencia- Agregó

-Nunca dije que si la besabas ahora se cancelaba la penitencia.- Contraatacó Alice muy feliz.- Esa pequeña duende, estaría muerta. Entró Emmett a la sala.

-Alice, ¿Ya les dijiste su penitencia?, quiero saber cuál es.-Dijo riendo.

-Claro, tienen que dormir en la misma cama.-dijo Alice riéndose también

-¡Sabía que había algo más!, ¡Pillines desvergonzados!- Nos guiñó un ojo.

-Vasta Emmett.- Dijo Edward, entre furioso y avergonzado.

-¡Ya, tranquilos!- Dijo Alice, se estaba dirigiendo a la cocina cuando dijo:

-Me voy a servir bebida, ¿Alguien quiere?-Negué con la cabeza, Edward también. No acepté, porque me daba la impresión de que le podría poner algo.

-Yo quiero hermanita. Dijo Emmett, en todo tierno, como de niño pequeño. Alice se fue y luego de unos dos minutos volvió con dos vasos llenos de bebida.

-¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?-Preguntó Emmett.- ¿La botella de bebida pesaba mucho para levantarla?-Agregó, riéndose como siempre, de sus bromas. Alice puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un sorbo a su bebida, en cambio Emmett se la tomó en menos de diez segundos.

Alice miró su reloj y dijo:

-Ya son las dos y media, mejor vamos a dormir, pero, los estaré vigilando, ¡Tienen que dormir en la misma cama!

-Si, Alice- Gruñimos al unísono.-Emmett estallo de risa.

Subimos al tercer piso, donde estaba la habitación de Edward, era muy grande, con una cama de dos plazas, estaba ordenada y limpia, algo raro en un hombre.-Pensé.

-Eh… Alice- Dije, antes de entrar.

-Dime-Dijo todavía complacida de ganar después de todo.

-No… tengo… mi pijama.- Tartamudee

-No te preocupes por eso, puedes usar una polera de Edward para dormir- Dijo mientras me sonreía.

-¡ALICE!-gruñí, cada vez me hacía sentirme más avergonzada e incómoda.

-¡Buenas noches!- Susurró, mientras se iba casi bailando a su habitación. Entré a la habitación y estaba Edward, sin polera y solo con unos boxers, me acerqué a él y le susurré:

-¿Me podrías prestar una polera tuya para dormir?, Alice no me quiere prestar un pijama. Agregué, roja de vergüenza.

-Si… no hay problema.- Dijo dirigiéndose a su closet y buscando algo, me lo pasó y vi que era una camisa con mangas y rallas, muy linda.

-Bueno yo… Me voy a cambiar- Sonreí avergonzada y roja, si no controlaba mis sonrojos, sería un infierno estar en la casa de los Cullen.

Fui al baño y me empecé a cambiar el disfraz, lo guardé en el bolso en donde lo traje,

quedé en ropa interior y me empecé a sacar el maquillaje con un poco de agua. La camisa que me prestó Edward, me tapaba hasta debajo de los muslos, las mangas me quedaban grandes, así que tuve que subirlas para poder sacar las manos, Al menos no se me vería nada.- Pensé. La camisa estaba llena de su olor, la olí un poco y luego salí del baño.

Me dirigí de vuelta a la habitación de Edward, él ya estaba acostado, pero estaba segura de que estaba despierto. Una sensación me invadió, se veía tan lindo, tan pacifico.

Me acosté de lado, dándole la espalda, fue algo difícil dormir, con lo nerviosa que estaba de que Edward durmiera al lado mío. Luego de un rato de intentar dormir, lo estaba consiguiendo. Me sentía cada vez más cansada, estaba a punto de dormirme cuando de pronto, Edward se da vuelta y me abraza, poniendo sus manos a la altura de mis costillas y me aprieto más contra él. Me sentí cohibida, ¿Estaba soñando?, parecía real, así que preferí disfrutar el momento. Unos minutos después, caí dormida, en sus fuertes brazos que me apretaban y no dejaban casi espacio entre nuestros cuerpos.

Cuando me desperté, Edward y yo seguíamos abrazados, sentí el sonido de unas risitas y luego el del flash de la cámara de Alice.

-¡aaawww!-Dijo Alice.- ¡Se ven tan tiernos abrasaditos!

-Apenas Edward y yo oímos eso, él me soltó y yo me bajé de la cama muy rápido, incluso me maree, cuando las paredes dejaron de moverse, me acerqué a Alice y extendí la mano.

-La cámara

-¿Qué tiene mi cámara?-Preguntó haciéndose la inocente.

-La foto, bórrala o no te lo perdonaré.

-Nop.- Dijo mientras me pellizcaba la mejilla y salía corriendo a su habitación.

-¡Por qué tienes que ser tan molestosa!-Grité a todo pulmón.

-Es Alice.- Dijo Edward, todavía acostado.- Si quiere algo, lo consigue, en este caso humillarnos.

-Iré a hablar con ella, esto no se quedará así.

Me dirigí a su habitación y toqué la puerta.

-Pase

-Alice… no alcancé a terminar de hablar cuando me tapó la boca con su pequeña mano.

-Silencio.-Dijo.- Te voy a mostrar algo, para que nos riamos un rato.- susurró y me guiñó un ojo.- Pero tienes que quedarte callada ¿si?-Asentí con la cabeza. –Sígueme.

La seguí hasta la puerta de la habitación de Emmett.

-¿Recuerdas, la bebida que le dí a Emmett?- Asentí con la cabeza de nuevo.

-Bueno, me demoré porque le puse un somnífero a su vaso, les dije que me vengaría. Susurró. La miré espantada, esperaba todo de Alice, pero, ¿Dormir a su propio hermano? No era muy de Alice que digamos.

-Por…- Volvió a ponerme su mano en mi boca.

-Ahora verás, dijo con la cámara prendida en sus manos. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Emmett, con un vestido rosado con lentejuelas, igual al que llevaba Rosalie en la fiesta pero más grande, una peluca rubia y maquillaje. ¡Parecía una mujer! ¡No el bromista y molestoso hermano mayor de Alice!

No pude evitar reírme y Alice se acercó un poco a Emmett y le sacó una foto, este no despertó, así que le sacó otra, nada, así que me puse a reír más fuerte, al escuchar mis risas, llegó Edward, miró lo que estaba pasando y también le dio un ataque de risa.

Emmett despertó, confundido de que todos nos riéramos de él.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó

-Nada, Emmett, nada.-Dijimos a Coro, todavía riendo.

-¿Me veo fatal?

-¡Si!-Volvimos a decir a coro.

-¿Cómo quieren que me vea en las mañanas?, ¿Cómo una reina de la belleza?

-Más bien, te vez como una Barbie.- Dijo Edward.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A esto.- Dijo Alice, que tenía ahora un espejo. Emmett lo agarró y se miró, quedó sorprendido.

-¿Quien…?

-Te dije que no te metieras conmigo Emmett.-Sonrió Alice.

-¡EXAGERASTE ALICE!-gritó

-Nunca te dije que sería piadosa.

-¡Quítame esto, ahora!

-¡Nop!- Salió corriendo de nuevo a su habitación y cerró con llave. Todos miramos la escena, Edward y yo seguíamos con ataque de risa, mientras Emmett estaba algo molesto, no algo estaba furioso.

-¡Bella!

-Dime Emmett.- Me costaba contenerme, estaba a punto de estallar de risa de nuevo, pero me contuve.

-Ayúdame a quitarme esto, por favor.- Asentí con la cabeza.-Las únicas veces que puedes ver a Emmett serio, es porque está hablando en serio.

-Ven, tenemos que ir al baño, para que te quite eso.

-Gracias-Dijo y me guiñó un ojo. Esa vergüenza y furia que tenía, se había ido.- Edward gruñó.-

-Tranquilo hermanito, no te la quitaré, ya te lo dije.-No pude evitar sonrojarme.- Ah, por cierto, linda camisa, Bella, pero te queda algo grande ¿No crees?-Si antes estaba algo sonrojada, ahora estaba tan roja, como un tomate.-

-No molestes Barbie.- Le dije en broma.

Nos dirigimos al baño del segundo piso y Emmett se sentó en una silla que le pedí a Edward que trajera. Me puse a buscar algunos productos para quitarle todo ese maquillaje. Pero Alice, siempre iba un paso más adelante que yo.

-¡Ugh!

-¿Qué pasa?-Exclamó Emmett.

-Alice, siempre tan…

-¿Tan que?

-Lista.

-¿Qué hizo ahora?

-Mascara permanente.

-¿Qué?-Gritó Emmett.

-No te preocupes, se llama así, pero no es permanente, solo te durará aproximadamente unos tres o cuatro días. Con la ducha tal vez se salga más rápido, pero sinceramente no lo se. Edward, empezó a reír.

Emmett le fulminó con la mirada.

-No es gracioso

-Si, si lo es.- Exclamó Edward-¡Ahora todas las bromas que nos has hecho te rebotaron… EN LA CARA! ¡ Ahora tendrás que ir al instituto como una mujer!

-Tiene razón.- Dije, conteniendo la risa.- Creo que es tu Karma

-No, no lo es, si no tuviera a esa duendecilla mala como hermana, nada de esto habría pasado.

-Quizás tengas razón.-Suspiré.- Algo me hizo clic en la cabeza, un detalle que no había notado antes.

-¿Dónde están Esme y Carlisle?-Pregunté.

-Se fueron de vacaciones, estarán aquí en dos meses, creen que somos lo bastante maduros para quedarnos solos, en especial Emmett.- Rió Edward, ante la idea de que Emmett fuera el más maduro de los hermanos.

-Te guste o no hermanito, soy más maduro que tú.- Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

-Algún día lo serás, no te preocupes.- Dijo Edward, poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hermano.- Algún día…

Sonaron las pisadas de alguien que estaba subiendo las escaleras. Era Alice.

-Chicos, ¡Es hora de desayunar!-Dijo alegremente, no me había dado cuenta de que ya había salido de su habitación.

-Alice, creo que debería irme ahora, Charlie se preocupará por mí.

-Claro que no, le pregunté si podías quedarte un tiempo aquí, ya que no están Esme y Carlisle, nos harás compañía. Sonrió.- Dijo que te haría bien estar con tus amigos y distraerte.

-Está bien, me quedaré, pero ¿Podría ir a buscar mi ropa?

-Nada de eso, tú quédate a desayunar, que ya está servido.- Sonrió- Yo iré por tus cosas.- Por su tono, sabía que me estaba ocultando algo.


End file.
